In the field of safe & arm mechanisms, the only previously known methods for providing safe & arm functions for optical firing systems entail the use of moving prisms or shutters, or nonmoving saturable absorbing materials. These approaches provide reasonable safety but either have moving parts that lower reliability or cannot be monitored actively to determine their safe or armed status. Ignitors using prior art safe & arm schemes or laser diode sources are also susceptible to electrostatic discharge, radio frequency interference or electromagnetic interference which increases the risk of accidental detonation.
Thus, there is an existing need for a safe & arm scheme that will ensure safety by providing a safe & arm scheme for optically/laser based explosive ignition/detonation systems with minimal or no mechanical part movement and which allow for constant monitoring and self-testing techniques to ensure safety. It is a further object of the invention to enhance ignitor/initiator resistance to electrostatic discharge, radio frequency interference, and electromagnetic interference (including lightning) through the use of fiber optics to deliver optical energy to the pyrotechnic ignitor instead of using wires that can act as antennas to conduct stray electrical energy towards ignitors resulting in an unintended explosive event.